vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Mercer
|-|Base= |-|Armored= |-|Evolved Form= Summary Alex Mercer is the protagonist of the first Prototype video game, a man who wakes up in the GENTEK morgue with bizarre and horrifying powers and no knowledge of events prior to that point, aside from his name and that he was once a scientist. Confused, enraged, and determined to reclaim his past, he sets out to do so by hunting down his old colleagues. In truth, the creature acting as the protagonist is not Mercer but the Blacklight virus, which was released by the real Alex Mercer moments before he was shot dead and infected. The virus reanimated his corpse and came to believe it was him; however, evidence suggests that their personalities differed quite sharply. Power and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 8-A Name: Alex Mercer, also called "DX-1118", Codename: Zeus Origin: Prototype Gender: As a virus he's technically genderless, but defaults to male as Alex Mercer but can become either gender if he wishes. Age: 29 (Human Memories), virus Mercer is only about 2 Years Old by the start of the second game. Classification: Blacklight Virus, Bioweapon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses (Thermal Vision, Infected Vision, Viral Sonar), Regeneration (High, he can control all traces of the virus in existence down to the molecular level), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, 7), Resistance to: (Mind Manipulation Greene uploading visions into his head, led the Hive Mind, Radiation, Cold Temperatures, Extreme heat (Survived a nuclear fireball), Electricity with repeat exposure, a [https://youtu.be/JeTZgbW8mrE?t=2m1s Hydra displayed this ability], and Biological Manipulation), Immunity to all ailments known to man(Was able to infect the cure designed to destroy the Blacklight Virus), Increased physical resistances with his armored form and critical mass, which makes him even stronger, Shapeshifting (He is able to transform into anyone he's consumed, He can also modify his body's proportions and form them into weapons at will), Absorption (Absorbs the powers, abilities, memories, skills and experiences of any living thing he consumes, with any part of his biomass), Biological Manipulation (Molecular level, Can manipulate the virus in many ways), Can run up walls and other vertical surfaces, Adaptation and Limited Reactive Evolution (Capable of producing hundreds of different strains of the Blacklight virus, can transform his body on-the-fly, increases his resistance to harmful situations with prolonged exposure, developed immunity to Bloodtox and the Parasite, developed unique powers to help fight Blackwatch and the Infected), Density Manipulation (Has the biomass of thousands of people inside of him, and can manipulate his body in many ways, such as gliding), Limited Matter Manipulation (Can transform his flesh-like biomass into metal-like structures capable of slicing through any armored vehicle, can convert anything a person is wearing into biomass (even capable of replicating electronic devices)), Stealth Mastery (Stated to be a security nightmare, cannot be detected by viral sonar, able to evade viral detectors), Mind Control via the Hive Mind (Can manipulate the minds of all the infected), Mind Manipulation (Should be able to replicate Greene's abilities), Limited Telepathy via the Hive Mind, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (A virus doesn't have a soul), Shield Generation (His shield can absorb damage before being destroyed and needing to regenerate), Can summon and create Blacklight beings, Homing Attack via Tendril Barrage Devastators, Power Bestowal (Can selectively seek out those with resilient DNA), Limited Precognition (Greene was able to show Alex her past memories as well as a glimpse of a future infected Manhattan. Not combat applicable however) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Can trade blows with people who can harm him. Tanked the explosion of a military base very early in the game with absolutely no injuries, and only got stronger with every being he consumed since then. Defeated Elizabeth Greene who made a building even more durable than the military bases using her own power) | At least Multi-City Block level (Many times stronger than his previous self. He casually consumed eight Evolved, who should at least be comparable to his Prototype 1 self, and added their combined strength to his own. The Biomass Heller gained from consuming Alex was enough to cover all of Manhattan and wipe out every infected person in New York City, with the resulting tendrils reaching the length of skyscrapers) Speed: Hypersonic (Mercer should still be above mid-game Heller by the end of the game, if not comparable. Could dodge tank shells with ease) | At least Hypersonic (Should be comparable to mid-game James Heller, who could move this fast. He consumed around 8 Evolved completely, could move even faster in short bursts) Lifting Strength: Class K (Can effortlessly pick up and throw cars, trucks, helicopters and tanks long distances) | Class M Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Can destroy helicopters, trucks, vehicles and later even tanks such M-1 Abram Tank with normal punches and kicks, creates large crater by just falling, destroys reinforced Hives with his bullet dive) | At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Tanked the explosion of a military base very early in the game with absolutely no injuries. Managed to survive the explosion of a nuke, however, he did not do so point-blank, and he was reduced to a chunk of meat after doing so) | At least Multi-City Block level. Regeneration makes him very difficult to kill. Stamina: Nearly limitless, as long as he is fed. Range: Extended melee range. Several meters with shockwaves, and dozens of meters with Whipfist. Can cover all of Time Square with Tendrils, other Devastators can cover a sizable areas. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: As a human, he is a GENTEK scientist, got University and National level award. Now, as he possesses the knowledge and memory of the thousands of people he consumed. Connecting himself with the Core Hivemind allows him to access the memories of every person affected by the Blacklight Virus. Extensive knowledge of biology from his past as a biochemist and is extremely well versed in military procedures, protocols, and tactics and combat. Knowledgeable in other fields of science as well from consuming dozens of scientists. Fully capable of utilizing nearly any military asset including tanks and helicopters after consuming hundreds of soldiers and can even shoot someone's vitals while moving at full speed and jumping over thirty feet into the air. Weaknesses: Reminding him about his human life will cause him to relapse into flashback, paralyzing him (Overcame this at the end of the first game). He needs biomass (Meaning a food source) to keep his healing factor at a high speed (Regeneration is drastically slower if he has low biomass). Electricity can lock him in place. If he is too low on biomass he will be incapable of maintaining his Evolved form. Can be easily enraged, but has begun avoiding it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Claws:' Alex's biomass is shifted into 4-digited, talon-like, metal-like appendages that can be used to shred flesh and bone, cutting both the infected and military in half with a single sweep in some cases. By shoving his hand in the ground, he is able to make spikes shoot up from underground at range, with enough power to destroy M1A2 Abrams tanks and toss them dozens of feet into the air. *'Hammerfists:' By shifting large amounts of biomass towards the forearms, large hammer-like weapons are formed that are excellent for shattering both armored vehicles and infantry. Sacrifices speed for power, and destroys tanks effortlessly while turning human enemies to paste. Can destroy even Heller's shields in Prototype 2 with little effort. *'Musclemass:' Alex's arms grow more muscular, doubling his strength and power in all areas. Alex doesn't lose any speed or accuracy for this power, allowing him to casually throw tanks for multiple city blocks. With Musclemass boost, his power exceeds the standard 2x multiplier. *'Whipfist:' Alex's arm becomes a thin, flexible, blade-edged arm that can be used to attack targets that are dozens of meters away or sweep through entire crowds of enemies. *'Blade:' Alex's arm grows into a large blade, extended past his forearm and elbow. With this he is able to slice through his enemies with ease, cutting through tank armor as if it were made of cardboard and using it as a tool to take down even the most powerful infected with relative ease. *'Shield:' Alex can from a shield-like object on his arm that nullifies incoming damage until it breaks. Low-high caliber ballistics are ineffective against it, instead being reflected back at the senders. And if timed precisely, it can even deflect missiles. Upon being broken since it isn't designed for repeated high-energy impacts, but rather quick, on-the-move protection, it will need to regenerate. *'Armor:' Creates a solid black carapace around Alex's body, heavily reducing incoming damage at the cost of reducing his mobility, rendering him incapable of gliding or dodge rolling. Can be utilized with any other power aside from the Shield. *'Adaptive Parkour:' Alex is able to run and maneuver through areas with superhuman speed and agility, instantly adapting to things such as jumping over incoming cars, running on the walls of skyscrapers, and is able to change direction mid-air and even glide through the air. *'Thermal Vision:' Alex is capable of seeing the infrared spectrum, allowing him to see enemies through thin obstacles and operate even in complete darkness and smoke. *'Infected Vision:' Alex is capable of detecting the presence of the Blacklight virus in individuals, allowing him to track infected targets easily and discern who is infected and who is not with just a glance. This also heightens his senses, allowing him to minimize the noise from the background of NYC. *'Viral Sonar:' Alex has developed a potent hunting sense. This sixth sense allows him to find a target and guide himself beyond the visual spectrum on a city wide scale, allows him to see the target's nervous system . *'Tendril Barrage Devastator:' Alex sends countless tendrils in all directions, seeking out and impaling living things in all directions. The effective area of this attack is wide enough to cover Times Square, likely much farther, since Heller's tendrils consumed all of Manhattan after consuming Mercer. Can be used in air. *'Groundspike Graveyard Devastator:' Alex shoves his fists in the ground, and large, 15-25 foot biomass spikes from underground shoot up around him in a span of 20-30 feet, destroying, destroying and tossing tanks to air and impaling even well-armored enemies. *'Critical Pain Devastator:' His most powerful devastator, Alex pushes his hands forward, ejecting a number of tendrils with intense air pressure, though it only works on a singular target. *'Infected Creator:' Alex unleashes an explosion of viral vapor that instantly turns living organisms caught in its radius into various infected creatures, or kills them. Having the virus spread via almost every form of transmission in Prototype 1 (It seemed incapable of crossing water bodies), within 12 days , 81% of Manhattan was infected. This allows him to turn people and animals into infected beasts and minions. *'Evolved Form:' With enough biomass, Alex is capable of utilizing it to increase his power to extraordinary levels of speed, strength, durability, and regeneration. *'Flash Step:' By shifting Biomass into his legs, Mercer is capable of moving at speeds beyond Heller's perception in short bursts. *'Cannonball:' Alex tucks and rolls, turning himself into a spiked ball. Slicing through the air at high speed to unleash a deadly splash impact on his target. The Cannonball has excellent range and tracking, making it an outstanding attack against aircrafts. *'Artillery Strike:' In a military uniform, Alex can order a military ordinance strike at his targeted location, capable of destroying fortified buildings and military bases. *'Bulletdive Drop:' From the air Alex propels himself downwards at supersonic speeds for a maximum-impact splash. This move is extremely devastating as it can destroy multiple military vehicles and even fortified bases on impact. *'Groundshatter Drop:' Mercer pound the grounds, creating a street wiping shockwave to turn human class enemies into paste or to give himself some breathing room. He can charge it from midair to increase the force behind the attack. *'Air Groundspike Graveyard Devastator:' Mercer chains a Groundshatter Drop into a Groundspike Graveyard Devastator. *'Knuckle Shockwave:' Alex pound his fists together to blast opponents away from him. Not as damaging as the groundshatter, but it has a larger radius and less recovery time. Can be performed in mid air. *'Adrenaline Surge:' When near death Mercer gains a moment of invulnerability and access to a free devastator attack without wasting any of his available biomass supply to turn the tables. *'Critical Mass:' Alex goes beyond the constraints of maximum health, increasing his max damage output, and is able to use 3 devastator attacks before needing to consume to replenish himself. *'Flying Kick:' By ejecting biomass to propel Mercer in a specified direction at high speeds Mercer can perform a powerful kick in which he can chain unorthodox combos and techniques like: Body Surfing, Flip Kick, Snap Kick etc. *'Palm Slam:' Mercer moves his palms forward with so much force that it can generate a small and focused continuous air blast accompanied by tendrils that absolutely destroy any singular enemy. *'Shockwave:' By exerting surplus supply of biomass into his legs, Mercer can cause a tremendous shockwaves that covers entire streets even takes objects like trucks and APCs into the air, destroying them in the process. *'Razor Spikes:' When in danger, Mercer can call upon a set of steel-like spikes to come out from his body to impale anything in near physical contact, similar to a porcupine. *'Blacklight Manipulation:' Mercer can infect people or objects with physical contact if he wills himself to. He can infect others to gain powers similar to his (Evolved) or turn them into many variations of infected, as well as manipulate the virus with a touch, can spread the virus via every form of transmission, and he possesses variants which have a 99.999% mortality rate.) *'Mental uploading: '''Mercer can upload memories and visions of his own, and by extension anyone he's consumed or infected, by touching his target. He can likely share parts of the hive mind as well. Greene first demonstrated this by showing Alex her past, and glimpses of the future. *'Hive Mind: A telepathic link between Mercer and the millions of infected, which, at it's peak, was 81% of Manhattan's population. This allows him to control them, as well as reveal their location. Mercer before consuming Greene, could demonstrate a premature use of this ability. He could also immerse himself in all the minds of the infected. This ability expanded in Prototype 2 when the virus spread from Manhattan, to Brooklyn and Staten Island. '''Note: Alex Mercer consumed Elizabeth Greene, so he should have all of her abilities. Key: Prototype | Prototype 2 Others Notable Victories: Sasori (Naruto(The Universe)) Sasori's profile (Note: 8-A Prototype Alex and Sasori in his Hiruko Puppet were used and speed was equalized.) Wolverine (Marvel Comics) Wolverine's Profile (Both were 8-A and speed was equalized) Deadpool (Marvel Comics) Deadpool's Profile (This was Alex as of Prototype 1 and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Prototype Category:Mutants Category:Devourers Category:Parasites Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Brawlers Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Claw Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Whip Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Biology Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Density Users Category:Matter Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Precognition Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 8